The Fall
by Nothingbutaspectre
Summary: After the car accident when Gumball was fifteen,only he and his mother were left. Miserable at school, after Penny dumps him, the only solace Gumball finds is with his best friend, Carrie. But what happens if Gumball begins to have feeling for Carrie? Will she feel the same way? Or will Gumball continue his Fall. My first fanfiction! Rated M for Mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall

**Hello everyone, this is NothinbutaSpetre here with my first ever fanfiction! I finally after many years reading decided to write one. This is a fanfiction about The Amazing World of Gumball (which Cartoon Network owns, not me), it is a Carrie and Gumball pairing, however not like you have seen before. It is set after the TV show, in the future when they are teens (exact ages will be in the story). The story is rated M for many reasons including; death, suicidal themes, drugs, a little bit of lemon and substance abuse. I hope to post regular and actually entertain you guys! So without further ado here it is: The Fall.**

"For Pete's sake Gumball this is the fifth time I've been in the principals office this month! You have to grow up," Nicole moaned, trying to lecture her reckless son, while diving.

"Mom, as I told you it wasn't even my fault!" Gumball retorted, blowing his bangs from his eyes.

"Gumball blowing a hole in the roof with a science experiment is completely your fault!"

Darwin seeing his brother's stubbornness piped up, "Gumball you know she's right, take it from your own brother. It was your fault."

"What ever just give me my punishment"

"I think Gumball should clean the dishes for the next month"

Gumball whirled his head around, glaring at his miniscule pink sister.

"Can it Anais"

"Watch it young man you're treading on eggshells as it is."

"I'd take your mother's advice son," Richard said to his eldest, a glimmer of disappointment in his eye, " You can't afford to be mean to anyone"

But Gumball wasn't heeding the advice of his family; he just sat there with a scowl upon his face, murmuring about his injustice.

"What was that Gumball?"

"Nothing, mom"

"I SAID, WHAT WAS THAT!" the female cat roared with anger at her son's lying.

He replied, almost in a whisper, " Fine, I said, I wish you were all dead"

That was the last thing anyone did before the truck hit.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Where am I?"_

Gumball slowly inched his eyes opened, to a blinding bright light of the fluorescent hospital lights. He could feel a dull ache all over his body, constantly throbbing with each pulse of his heart. The room he was in was sterile white, with almost no touch of colour, save the TV and the small fern in the corner. Finally his eyes drifted over his broken body. It was covered in casts and bandages, and hooked to a variety of machines.

A nurse walked in, took a look at his now conscious form and shouted for a doctor. Soon after she had shouted, a large syringe, donning a lab coat and a stethoscope rushed into the room.

He quickly asked, " How long has he been conscious?"

"About a minute, I had just left to get a drink"

"Good," He turned to the injured cat," Hello? Gumball? Can you hear me?"

The adolescent feline, opened his mouth, hacked up some phlegm, and then grunted in response.

"Excellent, let's sit you up and run some tests"

" Alright, you are perfectly fine, the broken bones should heal soon, and you'll be out by tomorrow." The doctor began to stroll out the door.

"Wait!" the doctor did as said, " Where are my family?"

Gumball felt a chill go down his spine when the doctor closed the door and turned around. He walked slowly to the boy and sat down on the foot of his bed, his face a picture of misery, pity and regret.

" Gumball…. this may not be easy for you"

"Just tell me, I sure it's not that bad" the boy replied cheerfully, denying the possibility of the worst.

"Your mother is fine. "

"That was the bad news, you have to be kid-"

The doctor held up his hand.

"However, the impact of the crash instantly killed your father and sister, and fatally wounded your brother, we couldn't save him."

The smile instant disappeared. Then Gumball wept, tears of sadness for the loss, tears of regret of what he said, but most of all, tears of self-loathing. To him, he caused the distraction of his mother, which got his sister, brother and father killed. The doctor left the sobbing boy to wallow in his despair.

**And there we have it the first chapter of the Fall! Please tuning in for the next chapter, which is coming very soon! 'Till Next time!**

**NothingbutaSpetre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Spectre here, with chapter two of The Fall. Now I have an announcement! There will a famous Tawog OC joining this story on request from the creator. She will be joining very soon...**

**But enough of my rambling, here is The Fall**

_Five months after the event of the car crash_

Nicole walked into Gumball's room. She shook the feline, "Gumball, honey, you have to get up. You can't stay off school forever."

He stirred and murmured, "It's all my fault"

She leaned in and saw the tear stained fur around his eyes, her own eyes widened and terrible thoughts of blame passed through her mind. She quickly pushed them aside.

"I'll let him have one more day off, tomorrow he goes in"

She tiptoed out the room, and shut the door.

_Click._

Gumball's eyes, opened to a clicking sound. He sat up and rubbed his blood-shot eyes from another night of crying himself to sleep. He glanced over to the alarm clock, seeing it was only 7:30, collapsed onto the bed.

_"I guess Mom let me off school, again"_

He sighed, stretched, and reached for his phone. It bleeped as it was disconnected from its charger. He opened it to find a voicemail, from a number he didn't recognise.

_"Another distant relative, about to give their condolences for the hundredth time? Lets find out"_

He pressed play and held it up to his ear.

"Hey Gumball. It's Carrie."

His heart beat faster.

"I really hope you can come to school today, classes are getting really lonely without you. Errmmm not much else to say besides I'll swing round later, after school, if you're not coming to school, that is. Ok bye! _End of Message_"

Carrie. After he became depressed due to the accident, she stayed with him. She stopped him from killing himself, when Penny broke up with him. She was his shoulder to cry on, his rock. After those events he knew he loved her, but he also knew she didn't love him back. She loved a Jock named Aaron. But he still loved her, however he was afraid to tell her. He didn't want to lose her friendship, so endured the pain of loving her in secret to keep the one friend he had.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. He did this routine everyday now. He sat on the toilet and pleasured himself. It was a quick relief in all the pain he felt, the other way involved his razors, but he did that only at night. Once he had finished, he switched on the shower and sobbed. The shower drowned out the noise, so his mother wouldn't hear his cries of despair and self-loathing. After calming down he washed himself, towelled himself and went back to bed. He didn't want to face the world.

"Gumball, is that you?" Came a concerned voice from below.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm up"

"Do you want anything for breakfast?"

His stomach growled, "No Mom. I don't have much of an appetite."

He then heard her feet marching to his bedroom. They stopped at his door; he didn't bother to look at her as she stood in the doorframe. Her voice took on a stricter tone.

"Gumball, honey. I know you're upset, but not eating will not help."

"Really Mom, I'm fine." He lied, " Not hungry at all"

"So why is your stomach growling?"

He sighed, accepting defeat, "Fine, can I have bacon sandwich please?"

"Of course, and honey" her voice was soft and concerning again.

"What Mom?"

"You can talk to me about it, you know that right?"

"Yes Mom"

"Ok, it will be ready in a few minutes. Are you ok by yourself, I have to go to work."

"Mom, I'll be fine"

"Ok then Gumpuss"

His tail flicked with annoyance as she departed later for her job.

_"Finally, she's gone. I can finally relief myself"_

He ran upstairs and, ran his hand under his bed and grasped the plastic bag, full of razor blades. He moved to the bathroom, turned on the tap and began to methodically cut his left paw. He felt a rush and relief every time the blade sliced his skin, bringing blood. He winced and the blade ran over the previous cuts, opening old wounds both mentally and physically. The sink took the ominous crimson colour of his fresh blood streaking from his lacerated paw. He felt better for it; he bound his wound a waited for Carrie.

**And that folks is chapter two! The chapter will vary from point of view; sorry if that confuses you. Hope you enjoyed!**

**NothingbutaSpectre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again readers, Spectre here for Chapter three of The Fall. Sorry I haven't posted in more than a week, but I'm back and ready to please! Special mention to Jtyler12 who is the amazing writer of "It started small", and now my Editor! Check him out! But without further ado, Chapter three! (P.S. It's Carrie's point of view for this chapter.)**

As Carrie floated out of school, she thought about Gumball.

_Not in school, again. Sigh. I miss him. The old him. The guy that made anyone laugh, no matter what the situation, the guy that threw water balloons at the cheerleaders with me, the guy who was always happy. _

She rounded the corner, quickening her pace.

_God Mrs Watterson will re-kill me if Gumball tries anything. I already had to stop him once, which was hard enough as it was. The afterlife is hard enough, I can't lose him, and he's like my brother._

She turned the final corner to the Watterson's house. She floated up to the door and lifted up the plant pot, revealing a small key. She let herself in and shouted,

"Gumball? You all right?"

She heard the clattering of metal, the curse words from the upstairs bathroom.

_He better not be doing what I think he's doing._

She rose up the stairs, "Gumball, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"N-nothing Carrie. Honestly, nothing at all." Gumball replied from in the bathroom, where the noises of metal scraping increase.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson, I swear to God if you are cutting-"

"No, I'm not Carrie, I'm, ummm, masturbating! Yeah I'm jacking off, so don't come in! " Came the meek response.

"God dammit Gumball, if you were doing that you wouldn't announce it to me"

_ Sigh, just how stupid does he think I am. I'm going in._

She phased through, to see Gumball, in the corner. Tears matted the fur under his eyes. He was in the foetal position, shivering, as the pool of blood underneath him grew bigger.

"Don't be mad Carrie. I deserve it, for what I did to them." He whispered between the wracking sobs.

She said nothing and sat beside him. Slowly she wrapped her ghostly arms around his. She rested her head on his, whispering," Gumball…. I'm anything but mad."

He looked up, giving her a surprised look.

"I'm just sad to see you reduced to this. To punishing yourself. You didn't cause their deaths. That drunken motherfucker driving that truck did, however. So Gumball, promise me this, stop cutting yourself, if not for you, for me? Please?"

"Al-all right Carrie, I'll stop." He stuttered.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up." She said, as she walked him over to the sink. Her thoughts wandered as she cleaned him up.

_Sigh, look at these hands. If he keeps this up he'll need more than bandages to heal them. _

Her eyes slowly made their way up his arms.

_Huh, is it me or does he have more muscle in his arms. Probably, I mean we're both fifteen, puberty has started to kick in. He's going to get stronger and faster and I'll get curves and bigger boobs hopefully. Then I might get Aaron. God he's perfect. He's nice, hunky and the quarterback. Those muscles just make me want to-Carrie snap out of it! Don't think of that in front Gumball._

"Carrie, that hurts"

She looked down; she had her fingers digging into his cuts.

"Oh sorry Gumball. My bad, you want to play some video games after this" she said, releasing his hand.

"Yeah Carrie I'd like that"

_Good, he's finally opening up. Maybe, just maybe, he'll start being the real Gumball again._

They strolled down the stairs arm in arm, and then they plopped onto the sofa, readying themselves for the battle.

"You are so going to lose, you know that Carrie"

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure"

"I've had three months off school"

Her eyes widened at this comment.

_Shit. I'm screwed._

His smile grew into a smirk. Then a frown.

"Gumball? Are you ok?" She asked, concerned, but she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," As his eyes filled with tears," It's just…. I miss Darwin."

"So do I Gumball. So Do I" She whispered in his ear as she hugged his sobbing body.

**Wow, Carrie is an amazing friend! Well this has been chapter three, chapter four will be soon, and I promise not to dally as long. And I final thank you to Jtyler12 and those positive reviews I've gotten! Signing out**

**Spectre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, back again for another chapter of The Fall, this is to make up for the long period between Two and Three. You get two chapter one night! This is where it gets a bit darker (yes, darker than it already is). This has been reverted to Gumball's point of view and we begin his free fall of misery. Without further ado, Chapter four!**

"See ya Gumball!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye Carrie, I'll try and come in tomorrow!" He shouted at her from the door.

"You better!"

He closed it shut, seeing her go around the corner.

_There she goes again. God she the way her as- Gumball don't even bother, she loves him. _

He sighed and strolled into the kitchen. His paws moved silently on the tiled floor, as he dashed around the kitchen, preparing himself and his mom a meal.

_She said she'd be home by now. Where is she?_

He made tuna pasta bake, and waited for his mom.

_Five hours later_

_Well, I'm going to bed; she probably had a meeting to go to. She'll be back soon._

As these thought ran through his, he saw the twin beams of a car parking in the drive and the slow crunch of gravel. He walked down the stairs and sat down on the sofa to greet her. He heard her mumbling and staggering to the door.

_She doesn't sound to good. I hope she's ok._

Nicole fiddle with her keys, dropped them and then shouted drunkenly, "Gumball, *hiccup* open the God damned door!"

_Is she, is she drunk?_

"Mom? Are you okay?" he called out while rushing to the door.

"Of course Gummypuss! Now get this fucking door open!" she roared back.

Gumball shocked at his mother's language, slowly opened the door. Nicole charged in, pushing her son onto the floor.

"Where's my food, Gumball!" she demanded

"I-i-i-i-n-n-nn the-"

"Stop stuttering and tell me where it is!" she screamed, while picking him up and pining him to the wall.

"The kitchen, but its cold. I'm sorry!" he pleaded with her, " I can… *sniff* *sniff* Mom is that alcohol on your breath?"

She dropped him and headed to the kitchen. She shouted from there, "Mommy went to the bar! Is there a problem with that? HUH?!""

"No, mom" he whimpered.

"Good. Now go to b- WHY THE FUCK IS THIS FOOD COLD?!"

She raced out, and grabbed Gumball by the arms.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY HUH? COLD FOOD FOR YOUR GRIEVING MOM, WHO WORKS HER ASS OFF FOR YOU?!" she roared at his face, his eyes tearing up from the amount of alcohol on her breath.

"Mom, you came in late! I'm sorry! Please you're hurting me!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh it's hurting you? GOOD! YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KILLED THEM, IT WAS YOUR FAULT! IN FACT YOU DESERVE THIS!" she shouted, slapping him.

"Mom! Please! Don't do this!" he yelled, fearing for his life. But she paid no heed to his cries, and undid her belt. She wrapped a small section around her hand, then lay him down and took off his shirt. Then she hit him. He felt the metal of the buckle searing into his back, and for a moment couldn't breathe. The pain was paralysing. She whacked him across his head and he took great gasping breaths. However she did not stop there. She continues to hit him, slicing up his back with every hit. He screamed, the pain intensifying with each slash. After what seemed like years to Gumball, she stopped. His back was a bloody pulp. She dropped him. Then she punched him in the face.

"Now go to bed, and if I hear you…" She trailed off and the headed upstairs, blood dripping from her weapon.

Gumball just laid there, his face a picture of shock. Slowly he pulled himself up, his back spasming. His face was mask of agony. He went outside, each step weakening him further. He staggered down the street, leaving a trail of crimson. He finally turned the block to see the old house on the corner. He stumbled down the driveway, his eyesight turning black from the pain and blood loss. He fell down. Desperate to reach the house, he crawled, using the last reserves of his strength to bang on the door. He collapsed, and as he faded into black he heard Carrie's scream.

**Wow, that was dark. Even for me! Hope you enjoyed! That isn't the last we see of Nicole like that. 'Till Next time!**

**Spectre**


End file.
